Jealousy
by Sango Hikari
Summary: Eiji is jealous that Fuji didn't name his ferret after him. [FujiEiji]


After starting to lose interest in fanfiction, I finally read some Prince of Tennis ones today and had the sudden urge to write another FujiEiji. And, well, this is the result. I suppose you could say that it's a sequel to _Perfect Pet_, but you don't need to read it to understand this. Just know that Fuji has a ferret named Mitsu.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own the first two Prince of Tennis box sets, but not Prince of Tennis itself.

----------

"Fuji!" Eiji yelled as he tackled his friend from behind. "Nee, is it true that you have a ferret?"

Used to this kind of behavior, Fuji smiled. "Yes, I do. I just got her a few days ago."

"Nya, ferrets are so cute!" Eiji exclaimed, finally unwrapping his arms from around his friend's neck. "I like them almost as much as I like cats! I just love the way their little noses twitch, and how they're always so playful, and the way they wrestle with each other, and-"

"Eiji," Fuji interrupted politely, "would you like to come over and see her?"

"Wah! Can I?" Eiji said happily, nearly jumping on the tensai again. "I get to go to Fujiko's house and meet his ferret, nya!" Fuji only smiled.

---

"I'm home, Nee-san," Fuji called as he slipped off his shoes and went into his house. "I brought Eiji over to meet Mitsu," he added when his sister came to greet him and saw their guest. "Would you mind making us some tea?"

"Of course," Yumiko said with a smile. "I'll bring it up to your room when it's ready." Fuji thanked her, then led Eiji upstairs to his room.

"You still have all your cacti!" Eiji exclaimed as he ran towards to window sill to look at them, counting ten plants bathing in the sun. "Wait, you have even more now! Are you still naming them after colors?"

"Yes, but it's getting more difficult now that I've used up all the colors of the rainbow," Fuji said, silently pleased that Eiji had noticed the increase in his collection. He went over to the cage on his desk and grabbed the half-asleep ferret, carrying her over to Eiji.

"She's so cute!" Eiji squealed as Mitsu blinked up at him with tired eyes. He reached out and gently took the small animal out of Fuji's arms, rubbing his cheek against her soft fur. "Such a cute little Mitsu!" Eiji stopped, thinking that the name sounded somewhat familiar. "Nee, Fuji, where did her name come from?"

"Saa…" Fuji said, enjoying the look of Eiji pouting at not receiving an answer. "Eiji, what's Tezuka's first name?"

"Buchou's? Isn't it Kuni-" Eiji didn't bother to finish the sentence. "Wah, Fujiko, you're mean!" The cat-like boy said, surprising Fuji. "Naming your new ferret after Buchou instead of me!"

For once, Fuji was at a loss for words. He had thought that Eiji would have found the fact that Mitsu was named after their captain amusing, not take offence at the fact that the ferret wasn't named after him instead.

"Is it because you like Buchou better?" Eiji asked softly, startling Fuji; rarely was his friend serious, especially about something that seemed to trivial. He could tell by Eiji's tone, though, that it seemed very important to him, and so Fuji chose his words carefully.

"It's not like that, Eiji," he began, absentmindedly reaching out to scratch Mitsu behind the ears. "It was mostly a joke at the time, to see if Tezuka would notice when I told him. If I had thought about it more, I'm sure I would have picked another name."

Eiji reached up to pet the ferret sitting on his shoulder, his fingers brushing Fuji's slightly. "And if you had thought about it, would you have named her after me?"

"I don't know," Fuji answered honestly, wanting to kick himself when Eiji's face fell. "There's no way of telling whether I would have or not. But how about this." He smiled inwardly when Eiji's head perked up a bit. "Tomorrow after school, we'll go to the pet store together, and I'll get another ferret to keep Mitsu company. We'll name the new one Maru."

Eiji's face brightened. "Really?" Fuji nodded, and Eiji instantly jumped on him, sending them flying backwards onto Fuji's bed; Mitsu jumped off Eiji's shoulder before they fell, landing safely on Fuji's pillow. Fuji laughed, and, after a moment, hugged Eiji back.

The next day, they went to the pet store. Fuji let Eiji pick out the ferret, and she was instantly named Maru.

Fuji made sure it was girl. The thought of Tezuka being with Eiji made him mad, even if they were only ferrets.

----------

Random, pointless story to fill my FujiEiji needs. Maru is named for Eiji's last name, Kikumaru, in case you didn't pick up on that. Please review!


End file.
